Les péripéties de la Dixième Génération !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Recueil de délires tous plus débiles les uns que les autres sur nos mafieux préférés ! Mentions de YAOI alors homophobes passez votre chemin ! (passage par tous les rating)


Disclamer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Kateyô Hitman Reborn ne sont pas à moi bien que j'ai tentée vainement de soudoyer l'auteur ! xD bref, merci à Amano-sama pour cette série toujours aussi délirante et qui nous donne des tonnes d'idées tordues ! _*part en fou-rire*_

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me voici donc de retour sur ce fandom pour un recueil de o.s ou de drabbles comme vous préférez ! Ceux-ci seront indépendants de ma fiction : **Le Coeur du Cie** **l** mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne m'arrivera pas d'y faire mention ou que certains personnages de cette fiction viennent un peu ramener leur fraise ici alors, ne soyez pas surpris si c'est le cas ! Mais ne vous en faites, je le préciserai à chaque début de texte quand ce sera le cas alors... _*échappe de justesse à un tir de Reborn en ricanant*_ Bonne lecture à vous, le amis ! On commence de suite avec un HibarixTsuna !

* * *

 **Les péripéties de la Dixième Génération !**

* * *

 **Le brassard**

Une atmosphère littéralement dangereuse planait sur le collège-lycée de Namimori. Pourquoi ? À cause du Comité de Discipline, tiens ! Ou plus exactement de son leader. Tsuna était à la fois estomaqué et admiratif devant l'audace (bien qu'il s'agisse plus de qualifier un tel geste d'inconscience suicidaire…) de son « estimé » -toussotements de l'auteure- tuteur au chapeau noir, j'ai nommé Reborn. Mais vous devez sans doute vous demander ce que Reborn a pu faire pour que cette aura morbide ou meurtrière au choix, n'envahisse au sens propre comme au figuré, l'établissement tout entier. Eh bien, la réponse était des plus simples. Il avait chipé le brassard où était inscrit « Comité de Discipline ». Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait du brassard d'Hibari Kyôya, la Terreur de Namimori et ses alentours. Reprenant ses esprits, Tsuna plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se lamenta :

\- Reborn ! Pourquoi as-tu fais une chose pareille ?! On va tous se faire mordre à mort avant la fin de la journée !

Se moquant complètement des lamentations étouffées de son protégé, l'hitman but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé tout n faisant tournoyer le fameux larcin de son autre main avant de couper le monologue informe de son élève.

\- Tu dois savoir maitriser tes Gardiens, Dame-Tsuna. Alors… vas-y ! dit-il avant d'envoyer le brun valser à coup de pied foudroyant.

Tsuna alla s'écraser contre un mur et lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, son tuteur s'était évaporé comme par magie. Encore…

\- _Reborn et ses maudites cachettes ! Non mais sérieusement comment a-t-il fait pour en construire autant ?! Et partout dans l'école en plus ?!_

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Tsuna se rendit en classe où il fut directement assaillit par son bras-droit. Si l'enthousiasme de celui-ci venait parfois à l'agacé, il fut bien content de se sortir sa confrontation avec son tuteur de la tête. Mais aussi la question des plus importantes qui allait sans doute occuper sa journée : comment rendre son brassard à Hibari ?

En parlant du dit Hibari, ce dernier se défoulait sur les retardataires qui finirent encore plus amochés que d'habitude. Il était hors de lui comment un stupide herbivore –même si il ne connaissait pas l'identité de ce dernier- avait-il pu lui chaparder son brassard sans que personne pas même lui –mais quel exploit !- ne le remarque ?! Il en rageait et son aura faisait trembler quiconque croisait sa route ! Enfin, pas tout le monde. Les herbivores réunis autour de l'omnivore, eux semblaient assez stupides pour ne pas le craindre. Ou tout du moins pour lui tenir tête. Il devait pourtant admettre qu'ils lui avaient offerts des combats intéressants. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait considérer l'omnivore comme son Boss.

\- Ciaossu !

Hibari tourna légèrement la tête en entendant la salutation habituelle de l'akambo. Celui n'était pas idiot et avait remarqué certaines choses des plus intéressantes en observant à la fois son stupide élève et le chef du comité de disciple. Alors il s'était décidé à jouer les Cupidons version Vongola.

\- Hibari, si tu cherches ton brassard, c'est Tsuna qui l'a.

Et il disparut dans l'une de ses célèbres cachettes avant même que son interlocuteur ne puisse réagir. Tout content de lui, Reborn vit Hibari froncer les sourcils et rebrousser chemin pour se rendre dans la classe de Tsunayoshi. L'hitman ricana. D'ici la fin de la journée, après s'être bien fait mordre à port par le chef du comité de discipline, son abruti d'élève ne serait plus physiquement pur et le nouveau couple allait sans doute faire pas mal de bruit dans l'établissement ! Au sens propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs ! Comme Reborn avait hâte de voir tout ça et d'enregistrer des preuves grâce à ses caméras de surveillance dissimulées partout dans le bâtiment…

\- TCH ! BAKA DE JOUEUR DE BASEBALL ! EVIDMMENT QUE LE JUUDAIME VA AVOIR LA MEILLEURE NOTE !

\- Ma~ ma~ t'as raison ! Haaaaaaaaa !

Hayato Gokudera alias le Gardien de la Tempête pesta contre son homologue de la pluie en italien comme cela arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps. Tsuna, lui avait un petit sourie aux coins des lèvres alors qu'il regardait ses deux Gardiens les plus proches se chamailler comme des gamins. Bien qu'un horrible pressentiment hantait son esprit depuis un moment, son hyper Intuition le laissait encore en paix et il était détendu quoi que légèrement sur ses gardes mais il profitait de l'ambiance habituelle de ses lieutenants. Pourtant, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté son Intuition à peine quelques secondes plus tard. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et à la volée. Tous se figèrent à la vue du noiraud du Nuage dont l'aura sombre ne passa pas inaperçu pour les autres mafieux. Tsunayoshi frissonna de terreur, ça allait encore lui retomber dessus…

\- Omnivore…

Le susnommé se raidit d'un seul coup et lança un regard apeuré au préfet qui pénétra dans la salle sans même faire attention aux regards choqués et incompréhensifs des autres élèves tandis que Gokudera commençait à lui balancer ses insultes –totalement inutiles soit dit en passant- alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son pseudo Boss tremblants de la tête aux pieds et qui maudissait intérieurement et avec une incroyable ferveur, son tuteur au fedora noir. Ces protestations devinrent plus que vocales lorsqu'il se sentit soulever par me préfet et balancé sur l'épaule de celui-ci en mode sac à patates tandis que Yamamoto retenait Gokudera qui gesticulait, les bâtons de dynamites entre les doigts afin de pouvoir sauter sur le chef du comité de discipline qui l'emportait sans aucun état d'âme hors de la classe.

\- TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla l'argenté au samouraï qui le tenait toujours fermement. Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de sauver le Juudaime ?! Tu ne mérites pas d'être Gardien !

\- Du calme, Hibari ne fera pas de mal à Tsuna.

Le ton sérieux et calme de l'épéiste suffit à stopper les gesticulations de son homologue de la Tempête qui haussait un sourcil.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

 _\- De la même façon que je m'occuperai de toi ce soir…_ Pensa le l'épéiste avant de répondre avec son habituel sourire quelque peu niais. Aucune idée !

Gokudera grogna avant de se rasseoir et de bouder. En le voyant agir ainsi, le Gardien de la Pluie vit son sourire s'agrandir. Son compagnon d'armes était tellement mignon quand il agissait comme un gamin !

Du côté du successeur au neuvième parrain, celui-ci se vit jeter sur le canapé du bureau du préfet lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent. Rouvrant brusquement ses yeux qu'il avait sans doute fermés quand son « porteur » s'était décidé à se libérer de sa charge, il se statufia davantage en voyant le préfet sur ce même canapé au-dessus de lui. Quand avait-il… ?! Mais le Nuage ne laissa pas le temps au jeune boss de réfléchir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car il s'empara brutalement des lèvres rosées qui le tentait depuis un moment déjà bien qu'il n'en ait strictement rien montré. Sauf que là, son self-control lâchait et ses envies plus que brûlantes envers l'être innocent coincé sous son corps le submergeaient totalement. Qu'elle idée aussi, avait-il eut cet omnivore de lui jeter un tel regard alors qu'il venait le chercher pour le mordre à mort. L'appel de l'air se fit sentir et Kyôya brisa l'échange sans quitter le plus jeune des yeux. Ce qu'il put observer l'enflamma encore plus. Tsuna était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser semblaient encore plus appétissantes, ses yeux brillaient de gêne et de plaisir mêlés. Prenant une grande inspiration, sans doute pour se donner une bonne dose de courage, le futur Boss des Vongola releva la tête et plongea son regard luisant d'innocence et d'incompréhension sur celui toujours aussi sombre du préfet.

Ce qu'il put y lire, troubla le lycéen avant de trembler sous les déductions que lui amenèrent son Hyper Intuition alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Son Gardien le plus distant le troublait depuis la fin de leur voyage dans le futur et leur combat contre Byakuran. En effet, le chef du comité de discipline, ou plutôt la version de 10 ans plus âgée de celui-ci, avait pris à cœur de l'entrainer. Quand bien même il avait été sévère et presque monstrueux, Tsunayoshi ne pouvait nier que l'attention dont le Nuage avait fait preuve envers lui, l'avait rendu le plus heureux de tous ! Puis lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans leur époque, le brun s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il n'était plus amoureux de Kyôko mais de Kyôya. Lui, Tsuna alias Tsunaze était raide dingue d'Hibari, le chef du comité de discipline et carnivore impitoyable. Durant de longues semaines, le futur Boss avait tenté de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ses sentiments, en vain. Alors il avait accepté et tentait de se maitriser du mieux qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à l'élu de son cœur. Chose pas toujours si simple… surtout avec un hitman comme Reborn en tuteur… Le fils Sawada en mettrait sa main au feu, Reborn connaissait la nature de ses sentiments envers Hibari et son Hyper Intuition lui disait que ce qui se produisait maintenant était purement de son fait. Là, coincé sous la silhouette imposante du noiraud qui le regardait comme un fauve regarde sa proie, Tsunayoshi ne savait pas s'il devait maudire ou remercier le tueur en question…

Hibari lui, ne put s'empêcher de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres de Tsuna qui semblaient l'appeler. Il entama un autre ballet des plus sensuels pressant de sa langue l'autre jeune homme d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour approfondir davantage leur échange. Submergé par toutes les agréables sensations que le baiser lui procuraient, Tsuna se laissa faire et écarta docilement les lèvres, laissant la langue du Nuage jouer avec la sienne de manière légèrement brutale mais sans être blessante, dominatrice mais d'une grande douceur…Ce paradoxe était totalement propre au plus âgé. C'était entre autre ce qui avait séduit le Dixième. Tsuna sortit brusquement de ses pensées en sentant une main chaude et rendue calleuses par les combats glisser sur son torse nu. Le gémissement de Tsuna fut engloutit par la bouche de l'autre homme dont les caresses évanescentes le faisaient frissonner, se cambrer pour davantage de contact. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Kyôya en profita pour diriger les siennes vers la gorge dénudée du plus jeune, ce dernier ne fermant que rarement sa chemise complètement. Le brun gémit fortement lorsque le noiraud mordit la chair sensible de son cou avant de se mettre à lécher puis sucer un morceau de sa peau pâle faisant apparaitre une jolie marque d'appartenance.

\- A moi…Grogna Hibari en mordillant l'autre écolier à divers endroits de son cou.

\- Eh ?

Sans répondre à l'interrogation sous-jacente de son « Boss », le Nuage grogna une nouvelle fois. Comprenant que le plus âgé attendait une quelconque démonstration de compréhension de sa part, Tsuna entoura la silhouette solide de son Gardien de ses bras tremblants, preuve de sa gêne mais aussi de son angoisse de mal faire les choses. Puis il le serra contre lui. Ou plutôt lui se serra contre Hibari, le nez dans son cou. Heureux de la réponse muette du brun à son intention, Hibari retira sa main de sous la chemise du plus jeune et l'enlaça de la même façon, imbriquant son corps au sein. Tsunayoshi étant plus petit que lui, il s'adaptait parfaitement à sa propre silhouette. Encore une preuve que le petit omnivore était fait pour lui appartenir.

Le silence était agréable et aucun des deux n'avaient particulièrement envie de le briser. Cependant, quelque choser revient à l'esprit de Tsuna. Il avait encore le brassard du préfet sur lui. Dans l'une des poches de son pantalon, d'ailleurs. Doucement, mais faisant grogner de mécontentement son dominant, Tsuna bougea dans son étreinte et parvient à sortir le fameux morceau de tissu rouge de sa poche. Timidement, il le rendit à son propriétaire qui s'était légèrement redressé, s'appuyant sur ses deux mains posées à plat sur le canapé. Hibari eut un fantôme de sourire. De nombreuses images peu chastes traversaient son esprit mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant, comme tout bon carnivore qui se respecte, il était joueur et son petit omnivore allait être un adorable partenaire de jeu qu'il allait sans aucun doute prendre plaisir à faire réagir. Et pas plus tard que maintenant !

\- Mets-le à mon bras… Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa proie avant de la mordiller tendrement.

Tsuna gémit.

\- H-Hai…

Avec des gestes adorablement maladroits, le brun remit le brassard à sa place, au bras du noiraud qui déposa un doux baiser sur son front en récompense. Les joues rougies de son petit compagnon lui donnaient de plus en plus envie de le dévorer tout cru… Ce qu'il se déciderait à faire un peu plus tard, après tout, ils avaient le temps maintenant...

Reborn ricanait. Il venait de rentrer à la maison des Sawada avec de magnifiques clichés du nouveau couple que formaient Tsunayoshi et son Gardien du Nuage qu'il s'empressa d'ajouter à sa collection personnelle. Sa mission était donc accomplie et une réussite totale ! Le plan « Cupidon version Vongola » fut alors officiellement intégré dans sa liste de plans machiavéliques. Et tout ça, à cause d'un brassard !

* * *

 **The End**

 **or not ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*morte de rire et toute fière d'elle*_ Vos avis, les gens ?

Gokudera : _*tente vainement de la chopper*_ T'es encore vivante,toi?!

Moi : _*ricane*_ Évidemment ! J'ai marchandée avec Reborn xD

Tsuna : _*pâlit et commence à flipper pour son derrière*_ Q-Quoi ?!

Moi : _*toute mielleuse*_ Allons, mon Tsu-kun, promit je serai gentille avec toi !

Tsuna : _*se carapate*_ JUSTEMENT !

Reborn : _*le rattrape*_ Chaos Tsuki ! Beau boulot !

Moi : _*bombe le torse*_ Merci Reborn, à toi aussi vieux brigand !

 _*ils ricanent tous les deux et font flipper tous les persos sauf Xanxus, Mukuro et Hibari*_

Hibari : _*sort ses tonfas*_ Vous faites trop de bruits, herbivores. Je vais vous mordre à mort !

Moi : _*esquive les coups de l'alouette en pétant un fou-rire*_ En espérant que cela vous a plu et laissez des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération !

 _*l'auteure disparait dans le bazooka des dix ans toujours aussi morte de rire*_

 _*Hibari a choppé Tsuna pour le mordre à mort à sa façon*_

 _*Yamamoto retient Gokudera avant de l'embrasser fougueusement*_

 _*Reborn prend des photos de tout ça en mode furtif*_

 _*Et Mukuro se marre*_


End file.
